This invention relates to a method and apparatus for making banded smoking article wrappers. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying cellulosic slurry in repetitive patterns to paper for making banded smoking article wrappers.
Smoking article manufacturers have long appreciated the usefulness of adding flavorings or burn control additives to smoking article paper. More recently, it has been recognized that smoking article paper could be altered so that smoking articles incorporating the altered paper will have a reduced burn rate when the smoking article is not drawn on by a smoker.
Paper smoking article wrappers have burn characteristics, including burn rates and static burn capabilities. It is known that burn characteristics can be modified by adding fillers, coatings, or other additives to papers. Copending, commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/614,620, filed Nov. 16, 1990, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, includes a description of many of these methods, and also discloses a nonlaminated paper of variable basis weight having modified burn rate characteristics. The methods and apparatus disclosed in that application, however, are not the only solutions for making banded smoking article wrappers with modified burn rate characteristics.
It would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for making banded smoking article wrappers with modified burn rate characteristics.
It would also be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for efficiently making such wrappers.